This is the end
by blackout4465
Summary: Two tribes at war on what will be angel island. Werehogs and vampires, Eggman, an oracle and Shadow? This is not going to end we... You know what. Just go in and look at the first few sentances. That will tell you everything you need.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a first for me on writing a story like this so bear with me.**

_Once upon a time there lived two tribes on a vast floating island. Werehogs and Vampires. These two tribes were at war. With the time passing many of the tribes warriors fell... The king of the werehogs Sora had two childeren before the passing of him-self and his wife. Shadow and his little brother Sonic. Shadow was older and was supposed to take the command of the pack when he came of age, but before that time came... Shadow had discovered the world below the island. The world of Humans. Werehogs and vampires had one thing in common, a great dislike of humans._

_When the were prince went to the human world he fell madly in love with a human named Maria... When the rest of the pack learned of this they rebeled aginst the prince having him thrown off the island. The great island oracle raised the island up to the clouds so that the were prince may never return... _Until today...

**300 years later...**

**(Vampire princess POV.)**

"But mom, I dont want to go to the royal meetings... There boring and the elders smell like aged cheese." Amy said as her mom forced a long fancy dress onto her. "Well I cant argue with that last part but it's your job as princess to attend the meetings." Her mom said as she started trying to comb the knots out of Amys quills. "But mom I OW! I want to be a hunter not a, OW! Not a diplomat. OW!" Amy said. "NO! Let your brother Silver worry about that fighting nonsense." Amys mom said as she put down the comb. "You call that nonsense? When will I ever need to use the stuff that you taught me. 8 years ago I asked for a spear for my birthday. Instead I got comb collection. 2 years later I asked for a bow & arrow, Instead I got a book on how to style quills!" Amy yelled. "What is your point honey?" Her mom asked her. "Please mom just let me go on one patrol with dad and Silver. PLEASEEEEEEE..." Amy asked with her puppydog eyes. "Err... Oh I guess it would be okay. I'll go tell your father." She said as she left the room.

"Thank god. I thought she'd never leave." Amy said as she walked over to her bookshelf and pulled on a red book. A secret opening in the wall appeared and Amy entered it. The wall closed behind her and looked as though it had never been opened. As Amy exited the tunnel she was in a small house with weapons, books and girl clothes. She changed into hunting gear and headed out the door. She had been hiding in the branches of trees when she spotted a large buck. She was really hungry and was about to jump on her prey when she heard a horrible roar and in the next second the buck was torn in half and the blood was slpattered every where. 'Damn! All that good blood gone to waste. Who did this?' Amy thought to herself. She looked at the ground and saw the king of the Werehogs. Sonic.

Amy quickly fled the area to avoid detection. She came to a nearby watering hole where animals often grazzed. She spotted a buck all alone and jumped on it. It was drained in minutes. As Amy sat up she noticed a large black and red object by the cliff. It slowly stood and brushed the dirt from it's fur. He was the hottest thing Amy had ever seen. When she saw his face Amy gasped. It was the banished prince from the storys. The prince looked like he had almost no strength left. 'If I bring back a banished prince that was in our territory, my dad will surely let me be a hunter! YES! Talk about a lucky break.' Amy thought.

Amy charged at Shadow and threw her fist at him. Just as it was about to make contact he disapered. Next thing Amy knew she had doubled over in pain. She had been kneed in the stomach. She felt him grab her quills and drag her to her feet. He then hung her off the island. When Amy opened her tear filled eyes she was staring into large red eyes. Shadow started to sniff her. After a minute he put her on the ground and went back to the tree he was by and resumed sleeping. Amy was very confused. 'I thought that werehogs always kill there prey. Why did he let me live?' Amy thought. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. **"If you wish to keep that hand I sugjest that you remove it from my shoulder..."** Shadow said as he shrugged her off. "Er, I um, ahem... You are in vampire territory werehog. You are to be taken to the vampire kingdom to be put to dea..." But Shadow cut her off. **"Save it. I'm not going anywere."** "Oh come on, please... My life already sucks. Cant you just work with me here?" She pleaded while trying to smooth down her quills from when he grabbed them. **"Oh really? Your life sucks? Please do tell me how YOUR life sucks!"** Shadow yelled sarcastically, but Amy didn't catch on. "Well, my parents dont listen to me, my brother is an absolute moron and worse I have to marry the prince of the werehogs to form a peace treaty with them." She said. **"I don't recall agreeing to marry you."** Said Shadow as he sat down on a nearby rock. "Not you the other prince." Amy said as she sat down on the rock next to him. **"Ooooh, Sonic. Now I really feel bad for you."** Shadow said. "No, Sonic is the king. I have to marry his braty and sexist son Drake."

Amy was just sitting there next to Shadow. "So how did you get back to the island? I thought the Oracle had raised the island so you may never return." Said Amy as she looked at Shadow. **"The egg-carrier."** "The what? What the hell is an egg-carrier?" Asked Amy. **"The egg-carrier is an invention by doctor eggman. It is a large flying ship that I was aboard when it exploded. The blast propeled me to the side of the island, when I reached it I began to climb the island till I came to the top of the cliff over there."** "Said Shadow as he pointed to the cliff. Amy looked to the cliff then back to him. "So what are you going to do? You were banished from the island. You have nowhere to go. The werehogs hate you and the vampires will suck you dry if you go to them." Asked Amy. **"Well I had a old house built in the woods that had a tunnel that I carved that lead straight into the vampires castle. I figure i'll just go back there."** Answered Shadow as he stood to get a drink. "Oops. I may have found that home and mad it my hide-out." Said Amy. **"Hah! What do you mean hide-out. The vampires always have there women be mothers, maids or tailors. There is no way that you could be a hunter."** Shadow said as he laughed.

Amy was about to yell at him when she was tackled by a large werehog. "THIS WAY MEN I HAVE FOUND A NEW SLAVE..." It was Drake. He was laughing as he grabbed her by the quills and pulled her to his eye level. "Well, well, well princess, what are you doing out he all by yourself? If I capture you now and dont tell the vampire king then there will never be a treaty and the only chance for there to be and heir to their thrown will die with your brother." Drake was hurting her delibratly. He was twisting her arm and pulling her quills out of her head. **"YOU STUPID BASTARD!"** Yelled Shadow as he kicked Drake in the head. Drake was sent flying through trees and rocks and finally landing in a crater with a long trail. "Why did you save me?" Asked Amy as she held her head. **"No man should ever treat a woman like that. No matter who they are."** "Drake pulled himself from the crater and charged at Shadow "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ATTACKING THE PRINCE OF THE WEREHOGS! YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR FOOLISH NESS WITH YOUR LIFE!" Drake yelled as he threw his fist at Shadow. As with Amy Shadow doged the punch and brought his knee up into Drakes stomach. Drake coughed up blood and fell to the ground holding his broken ribs.

**"That was a warning. Never treat a woman like that or it will get worse. That wasnt even a fraction of my power. And next time, i'll do it while im a werehog instead of a hedgehog."** Threatened Shadow as he helped Amy to her feet. As he stood a dart hit him in the neck. He looked at Amy then fell to the ground. Silver jumped out of the trees and landed next to Amy. Seconds later 7 more vampire guards followed by her dad jumped out to. The king looked at the werehogs then at Amy. "Take the banished werehog and tie him up in the town square. Leave the other one to die. And you young lady why dont you take my punishment and double it. Your grounded for 100 years." The king said. "Wait so 200 years?" Yelled Amy. "Oooh now its 400. I love this game." He said then walked away. Amys arms dropped to her sides as she fell to her knees. She felt like crying her eyes out.

**Well there you go. I've introduced the hero, villian and the girl that the hero will get when he wins. In the next chapter I'm hoping to introduce the oracle and his family. Send in some reviews on how you think I did on the first chapter of my first sonic the hedgehog story. I want at least 5 for a new chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

As the towns people went about there days, the disgraced werehog prince stood in irons in the town square as the princess sat next to him and young vampires stared at him from afar. Amy sat there fileing her nails as the prince just hung his head. **"You know, my imprisonment here would be a-lot more bearable if you wernt here."** Shadow said as he glared up at her. Amy looked at him and said. "Hey if i'm grounded for 400 years then I might as well learn about you." **"What do you mean?"** Shadow asked. "Well I only know what the story says about you. Not much else is said." **"Yawnnnn... Alright Ill tell you about the time my buddy Chip and I stayed the night in a haunted house."** As Shadow began to tell his story Amy noticed that several of the young vampires had crowded around and were listening to the story. After a while some adults had joined the group as well.

**"And in the end I found out that Chip had been tied up and went back for him. Now the ghost girl wasnt to thrilled that I was trying to leave her but thats a story for another time. The end."** Shadow said as he finished up his story. Everyone began to clap as he finished the adults smiled the continued on down the street. Others scowled then grabbed their kids and left. The kids left began to ask him to tell more. Before he could react he was dragged to his feet and unchained. The guards dragged him up to the castle. As they entered the throne room the servants left throught the side doors and the guards straightened up and slammed their spears on the ground. Shadow was thrown to the ground infornt of the throne as Amys mom left the room. Shadow looked up at the king and said. **" Silver?"** Shadow said as he stood.

"Shadow? Is that you?" Silver said as he stepped down from the throne. "Why are you here? Wernt you banished like 300 years ago? How did you get back?" **" I'm here because your dad captured me, yes somthing like that and just refer to chapter one for that."** "Chapter one?" Silver asked. **"Nevermind. I haven't seen you for a long time. Hows royal life treating you?"** Shadow asked. "Still hell. My sister is so annoying." **"Sister? I didnt know you had a sister."** Shadow said as he morphed back to a hedgehog. "Yeah you met her. The pink hedgehog that has been following you around." Said Silver. "What? W-w-wait you mean that the annoying girl thats been following me around all week is he princess?" Yelled Shadow. "HEY!" Shadow and Silver spun on their heels and looked to where the sound had come from. "AMY! STOP EAVSDROPING! God I swear she listens to all the hearings in the kingdom. YOU KNOW, FOR A GIRL WHO HATES POLITICS, YOU SURE ARE INTERESTED IN THE HEARINGS!" Silver yelled as he looked at the roof of the building next to the throne room. Silver blinked. "That sounded a-lot cooler in my head." They laughed.

"But she can't be your sister! She looks like shes the same age as you." Shadow said as he and Silver walked away from Amy. "She is, were twins. I was just really careful back when we hungout about making sure she couldnt find us. She had a major crush on you when she first saw you." He said. "Really? But why? You of all people should know that its forrbiden for me to even be here let alone have a lover. Heck you used to enforse the rules to the letter. In fact if I remember it right you were the one that threw me off Angel Island." Shadow said. He and Silver shared a laugh and began to reminiss.

**_FLASH BACK_**

As Shadow charged through the army he ran at the vampire and werehog kings he grabbed the bowlder and hurled it at his father. His father side stepped and caught the bowlder. "You always were a lousy shot Shadow." He said as he threw it back twice as hard. He jumped and dodged the bowlder he was nearing his father when he was tackled by Sonic. They rolled off the side of the mountain and began to wrestle for control on the way down. Shadow kicked Sonic off him and grabbed a branch. He watched Sonic fall until he hit the ground a hundred yards below. He turned away and start to climb back up. When he reached the top his father and Silvers grandfather were gone...

Shadow turned his nose to the air and began to sniff the air. He caught the sent of the kings and charged off in their direction. When he finally reached them he saw his father by the cliff watching as the human he loved was dangled over the edge of the island by the vampire king. Shadow threw his arm forward and it blew through the vampire kings chest and grabbed Maria. When he pulled back Maria broke through the king and he fell forward off the cliff. Shadows father watched as the vampire king fell into the shadows bellow. He looked at Shadow who had Maria behind him. He threw his arm out and knocked Shadow aside easily. He then grabbed Maria and pulled her to him. He held her out over the edge and let go of her. "NO!" Shadow yelled as he dove at her. He landed by the edge but couldn't reach her in time. "SHADOW!" Maria yelled as she fell uncontrolably through the mist.

"MARIA!" Shadow yelled as he watched her dissapear... "It was for your own good Shadow. You need to let her go." Said his father. "No... I wont let you get away with this..." He said. "HAHA! And what may I ask will you do Shadow. I beat you in strength, intelligence, skill and speed." His father boasted. "Strenght? Sure. Intelligence? Maybe. Skill? Possiblly. But you'll never be faster than me... You have always hated your hedgehog form and would never become one. I trained in that form and now watch as I destroy you with speed." Shadow morphed back to his hedgehog form and shot forward so fast that his father had no hope of seeing him before it was to late. Then his father saw a black tornado form around him and at the speed of sound fists were flying out of it and hitting him at high speeds.

Just as Shadow was about to throw his dad off the mountain, he was hit by a blurr of silver and next thing he knew he was dangling off the edge. He looked forward and saw silver holding him by the fur on his chest. Silver let go but Shadow grabbed his arm and pulled him down with him. They were fighting hand to hand and throwing each other against rocks. They separated and began to run along the rocks and you could only see streaks of silver and black bouncing off floating and falling rocks until the silver slamed into the black and the black was thrown out of the magnetic feild of the island and began to the winds you could just hear the voice of Shadow saying. "I'll get you!"

**_End Flashback_**

"Hmm..." Shadow said. "Maybe I should have told that story to the village instead." Silver laughed. You could hear explosions coming from the village and screaming. "Oh no! Guards to the village now! Come on Shadow!" Silver said.

Up on the mountain the oracle watched as the vampire kingdom fell under seige. The winds that night were feirce and were blowing like crazy as the echidnas hair blew behind him. He watched as smoke began to emit from the castle and the village. "Knuckles? What are you doing up at this hour? Its past midnight and- oh my what happened to the castle of the vampires?" Tikal asked as she walked up to Knuckles. Knuckles looked at his wife and the baby she had in her arms. "The return of the one once lost shall bring with them the winds of change." Knuckles said. "come on Knuckles, you know I dont speak oracle." Tikal said as they walked back to their room. "Sorry. How's Aron doing?" Knuckles asked. "He's fine what about Tails?" "Last I saw he and his girlfriend were heading back to the workshop." Knuckles reached their room and put Aron in his crib. Then walked too their bed and layed down.

About 50 yard below on the mountain side stood a workshop the lights were on as Knuckles and Tikal's adopted son and his girlfriend soon to be wife worked. Inside Tails was working on a time machine while Wave worked on her boards. There was a knock at the door as Wave went to see who it was. It was her ex-boyfriend Jet. she rolled her eyes and asked why he was here. he grabbed her hand and pulled her out side and shut the door. "Im here to get you back Wave." Jet said as she pulled her arm away from his grasp. "Im with tails now Jet. And were engaged! You have to move on!" Wave yelled. "Oh come on he's not even our species!" "So?" Wave yelled back. "So your telling me that your rather have the mad doctor than me!" Jet yelled. "He's not mad!" Wave yelled. Just thenan explosion shook the entire mountain and the door was blown off its hinges and you could see tails go flying acroos the room. As he ran back into veiw his hair on his head was singed on the top he was covered in smoke and he was on fire but he had a huge grin as he yelled. "EXTRORDINARY!" And jumped out of sight."Unfortunate timing aside my point still stands. Now if you'll exuse me I have a door to retreive." Wave said as she jumped off the platform with her board. Jet yelled down to her and said "Fine see if I care you'll be back. They always come back!"

**Finally this chapter ends. it took me a while because I got writersblock but here it is. please review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
